Zek
Zek was a Ferengi male and the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance until from at least 2355 to 2375. ( ) He was assisted by his loyal Hupyrian servant Maihar'du. Grand Nagus Shrewd Businessman Following the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in 2369, Zek saw the immense profit to be made in the Gamma Quadrant and created a plan to test his son Krax' ability to oversee this new venture. He named Quark as his successor and faked his own death. After Krax and Rom tried to kill Quark, Zek revealed he was still alive and decided to remain in power, as he thought his son was more like a Klingon than a Ferengi. ( ) Zek continued the business venture in the Gamma Quadrant and became aware that a major power there was known as the Dominion. In 2370, he opened negotiations with the Dosi, hoping to eventually contact the Karemma, members of the Dominion. ( }}) Also in that year, Zek participated in The First Annual Deep Space Nine Poker Tournament, reaching the final round, where he was beaten by Odo. ( ) In early 2371, Benjamin Sisko talked to Zek, who wanted Quark to help Starfleet locate the Founders and stop the lucrative business opportunities in the Gamma Quadrant from drying up. Zek also gave Sisko his staff to get Quark to go along on the mission. ( ) Several months later, Zek planned to meet with the Prophets and use their existence out of time for information on the future. The Prophets deevolved Zek to a time when the Ferengi were less business motivated. This led to Zek rewriting the Rules of Acquisition to make his people like him. Appalled, Quark, Rom and Maihar'du brought him back to the Bajoran wormhole, where Quark had the Prophets undo their changes. ( ) Later that year, Zek tried to acquire the Jibetian starship Nibix and its valuable treasures. ( ) In 2372, when he believed he was dying from Dorek Syndrome, Quark believed Zek was behind a large bid for his desiccated remains, although it was actually Brunt. ( ) Social Reformer In 2373, Zek met Ishka at a tongo championship, where she helped him to win when he faltered. The pair later began a relationship and Ishka began helping Zek run the Ferengi Alliance. Quark was initially able to break them up, although he helped reconcile them soon after. Ishka told Zek he hoped he would bring in equal rights for Ferengi females. ( ) In early 2374, Quark talked to Zek about getting Rom released by the Dominion after he was caught sabotaging station systems. Zek was willing to pay money for his release. ( ) Several months later, Zek called Quark to inform him of Ishka's capture by the Dominion. ( ) Towards the end of the year, the Council of the United Federation of Planets sent Zek a diplomatic message which they had Nog deliver. Jake Sisko thought it was a request for the Ferengi to join the war against the Dominion and hoped to get a story for the Federation News Service about it. ( ) Several months later, Zek brought about his reforms giving females equality, although it caused widespread panic and chaos throughout the Alliance. Zek was deposed and Brunt was made Acting Grand Nagus. Aided by Quark, Rom and Nog, Zek invited all of the Commissioners to Deep Space 9 to meet Ishka, although only Nilva agreed. Ishka suffered a heart attack and was unable to convince Nilva to vote Zek back into power. Quark was changed into a female known as Lumba and was able to convince Nilva to help Zek regain his position as Nagus. ( ) In 2375, Zek and Maihar'du crossed over to the mirror universe, where they were captured by the Alliance, who held them for a ransom of a cloaking device from the primary universe. Quark and Rom later crossed over and brought Zek home. ( ) Several months later, Zek had decided to retire and came to DS9 to name his successor. Quark had earlier talked to Zek and believed he was Zek's choice, although it was actually Rom. Zek believed Rom was the best person to lead the new Ferenginar while he and Ishka enjoyed their retirement on Risa. ( }}) Retirement Zek briefly left Risa in late 2376, when Rom was accused of breaking his marriage contract with Prinadora. ( ) Appendices Appearances 2369 * 2370 * * }} * 2371 * * * * * 2372 * 2373 * 2374 * 2375 * * }} * 2376 * 2385 * External link * Connections Category:Ferengi Category:Grand Nagi of the Ferengi Alliance Category:Political leaders